


King of Nothing

by NikkiDoodle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate, Prisoner of War, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: "You think you'll win, but my father will rip you limb from limb until there's nothing left like the miserable sheep you are!"Tyanna Lannister roared in the face of Robb Stark and his army.





	1. Chapter 1

Beautiful long golden hair caught the wind as her ocean like eyes glared right into the heart and soul of the appointed King before her. But this appointed King was no King at all, merely a boy playing King. Tyanna Lannister was a woman who wasn't to be trifled with. Fearsome like her father and as witty, she stared down her enemy. Standing directly before him clenching her fist to the side of her armored ready body she glared at the young boy.  
  
"Where is my brother!?"  
  
She roared obviously pissed off as she was surrounded by so many Northern men. She had been escorted by several Lannister army men to the camp of Robb Stark in order to find her older brother Jaime Lannister. When she had heard that Jamie had been taken captured by Robb Stark after Jamie's attempt to try to rescue his younger brother Tyrion, Tyanna rode straight to Robb Stark's encampment to try to figure out a trade for her elder brother.  
  
Only to come face to face with Robb Stark instead.  
  
"He's not here."  
  
The boy put simply. Tyanna, middle child of Tywin and Joanna Lannister, scoffed at the younger Stark.  
  
"And pray tell where he might be!"  
  
Robb scoffed, chuckling all the while. Some of his men even chuckled along with him when they realized that they had succeeded in capturing another Lannister who had decided to charge directly into their encampment.  
  
"Not here."  
  
He offered again.  
  
Tyanna narrowed her eyes as her quick temper got the better of her and she leaned forward on her horse.  
  
"You think you'll win, but my father will rip you limb from limb until there's nothing left like the miserable sheep you are!"   
  
Tyanna Lannister roared in the face of Robb Stark and his army. Robb stopped his laughter as did his men as they look directly at the blonde haired Lannister that's that before in them surrounded.  
  
"Rip me limb from limb? I'd like to see him try once I take another one of his children captive."  
  
Robb said darkly glaring at the woman. He gave a nod of his head.  
  
"Take the lady Lannister to her newly-appointed chambers. Seems she'll be gracing us with her presence for a while."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just finished publishing a book and I've been working on my stories on Wattpad. But I expect to update this story throughout the next few months and have it finished up before 2019. Stay tuned.

Tyanna paced back and forth in her tower. She had chains connected to her ankles as she walked. She was fuming. She had come here to save Jaime after her elder brother had foolishly become captured by Rob Stark, only for herself to come to be in the same situation. Looking out her small hole of a window, Tyanna seen the men down below. She watched as they walked back and forth working in the fort where they occupied for the time being. Tyanna had expected to have to stay here alone for the whole war, but apparently that wasn't Rob's plan.

Her doors opened and two guards stood there holding a rope. Arching a brow Tyanna looked to them while frowning.

"Lord Rob Stark wishes to see you."

One of the men said holding up the rope. Tyanna looked up from the rope to the man who stood there holding it. She narrowed her green-golden eyes in disgust.

“You expect to hog tie me and take me there to see him?”

The men snorted and chuckled letting the bottom piece of the rope fall from his hands and to the ground.

“Either that or we have fun with ya.”

“I’ll pass.”

She snarled as she held out her hands preparing to be taken to Rob Stark.

* * *

It didn’t take them long to unlock her ankles and bring her down from the tower and into the main hall. Tyanna did not speak the whole way down. She did not even speak when she came face to face with Rob Stark and his mother. She merely looked at the two of them. They stood at a large wooden table looking over a very large map. The map held the chest pieces of Lannister and Stark. Her eyes darted to them quickly only for Kathrine to look at Rob.

“I told you to cover those up!”

She reminded. Rob didn’t even spare a glance to his mother as he stood there tall and silent. He watched Tyanna glancing over the map and he bathed in the victory when he noticed the emotion come across her face when she realized his next plans.

“You bastard, you plan on taking Casterly Rock?!”

Tyanna roared. Rob just lowered his head which caused the light in the room to cast shadow over his expression. The looming gaze of his eyes along with the shadow was a mix of expression unlike any other seen before from the younger lord.

“Casterly Rock is just a foot hole in a much bigger plan.”

Rob explained causing Tyanna to glance back at him. She noticed how he looked at her. How he looked at if he knew he was going to be victorious in this whole War of Five Kings. How the young wolf truly believed himself to be King of the North. But Tyanna knew better than to believe that. For a king wasn’t measured by anything other than the fact of an army, of gold, of true power.

Something that only her father held.

Something that Rob Stark would never understand.

And she would make damn sure of that.


End file.
